Backflow My Hourglass
by Shaari
Summary: It's a growing collection of YoruichixUrahara drabbles! Enjoy! Shaari
1. Thanks

* * *

**Hey faithful readers! It's another Bleach fanfic! This time it's dedicated to YoruxHara!!! If this goes well, I'll include other themes too! (Oh and I love the new BLEACH ending theme - Mad Surfer... it's so... groovy!)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks**

She curled up into tight ball on the dusty afternoon ground. She couldn't care about the etiquette and pride and all those big words that she couldn't pronounce, she just wanted them to stop.

"Clean her! Look at all that _filth_ on her!" a boy in an expensive royal blue yukata commanded a few lengths away from the purple haired girl surrounded by five other boys.

"Hey boss, the dirt's being persistent!" one boy called, his mouth grotesquely slanted upwards in a horrid sneer. The 'boss' tilted his head to the left then scanned the ground. His eyes widened on a particularly ragged rock.

"That one over there," another boy hurriedly broke the circle that trapped the girl to retrieve what his boss wanted.

"I think some decent scrubbing might just do the job," the circle parted slightly to let the boy in blue through. Playing with the stone in one hand, he slowly crouched down, his eyes filled with disgust as he looked down at his victim.

"You're a Noble aren't you? I didn't know that Nobles stank as well as look dirty in public! Give me the honour of cleaning you, _Shihouin-sama_!"

The girl pulled herself in more. _Why do they hate me?_ she thought as she braced herself for the pain.

"Oh ya! What's this?!" the boy in blue immediately spun round at the new voice as did his cowardly followers. Interrupting them was a blond boy wearing a cream and green striped yukata. The gang's boss narrowed his eyes as the newcomer took out a small fan and began waving it at them patronisingly.

"I didn't know you _washed_ people! Isn't it the other way round usually?" the boy walked towards them, a massive cheesy grin lighting his face.

"Get out of here, it's none of your business what I do here, Urahara."

"Aw, but that's completely mean! Hmm, so if I interfered with this cleaning would it make it my business?" the boy in blue immediately started forward but the underling that presented him with the rock hurried forwards and whispered in his boss's ear.

"His aunt, she might find out about this if displease Urahara, I mean she is a Shinigami and that girl is a Noble…"

The boy in blue sneered then turned his back on Urahara, "Quit following me around, Urahara, your influences won't affect us for long. Remember this!"

Urahara sighed and opened his fan as the gang dispersed. As he saw the girl, he rushed forwardly almost clumsily over his clogs. She wasn't moving.

"It's alright now, they're gone!" his grin never disappeared. His perkiness was met with round and wide golden eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Urahara added brightly as he heard her whimper slightly.

He continued as the girl failed to reply, "My name's Urahara Kisuke by the way and I know who you are! Shihouin Yoruichi-hime isn't it? I've learnt a lot about you from my auntie's talks with my parents. She told us everything except how pretty you are."

Yoruichi looked up at the grinning boy, feeling happy and embarrassed. And something suddenly lit up in her mind because she might have just learnt what the big people were trying to hammer into her.

"Trust?" she asked him.

Kisuke nodded stupidly but sweetly, "Sure you can my princess! Please let me help you up, it's no way for a gentleboy to talk to a pretty lady!"

"Thanks," Yoruichi muttered before throwing her arms around a shocked Kisuke then bursting into tears of happiness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Did I mention how I'm as crazy on this pairing as IchixRuki? XD ~ Shaari**


	2. Vinegar

**Second in this collection! Aiming for 50!!! XD**

**

* * *

****Vinegar**

"No! You put the water in first!" Yoruichi winced as mixture exploded into a cloud of white. She looked sheepishly at her friend.

"I thought I had," Kisuke inspected the large mixing bowl in her thin arms.

"That is definitely as dry as the desert outside Rukongai," he muttered while taking the bowl from her arms.

"We should try again," Yoruichi groaned in protest.

"But we have for the past few hours!"

"Unsuccessfully as a result," Kisuke said firmly placing the bowl on the bench. He crossed his arms and pulled a boyish face.

"They would never push me this far," the Noble girl muttered sticking out her tongue in response.

"That's because they're stupid, didn't we come to that conclusion yesterday?"

"Yes, but you don't have to fill in the gaps!" she retorted in a girlish tantrum. Kisuke refrained himself from laughing at her expression and continued to pull a stern face at her.

"Then you'll be a blank page of nothing!" he immediately regretted his words because Yoruichi's face suddenly turned very pale.

"I'm- I'm not nothing!" she yelled at him with all her little girl's might before running out of the kitchens into the corridors.

_Oh no…_ Kisuke ran after her and soon was lost in all the twists and turns of the massive Shihouin Manor. _Darn it, I forgot to remember the way back!_ It was eerily silent without Yoruichi and Kisuke felt slightly threatened by the huge unknown that surrounded him.

"Yoruichi-sama?" he whispered as loudly as he dared. He knew the Nobles would dislike him if he was too out of order.

"Urahara-san? Weren't you with Shihouin-hime a few moments ago?" Kisuke sighed with relief as he turned a corner and saw the Shinigami.

"My apologies but the noble Princess ran away before I could keep her entertained-"

"She's in the back garden not far from here, turn left on the next open corridor ahead and she'll be there."

"Thank you so much," Kisuke bowed and waited for the Shinigami to disappear before running in the direction the Shinigami had just pointed out.

Sure enough, the little princess was sitting along on the lush summer grass under a willow tree. Her golden eyes stared distantly into the crystal clear waters of the pond. Her delicate fingers played with a reed grass that grew haphazardly from the pond side. Kisuke unconsciously stared. _Pretty…_ yet he knew that was not the right word to use and his trance soon broke as the girl suddenly whipped her head round.

"Who's there?" she demanded. Kisuke walked out into the summer sun from the open corridor.

"A bully," Yoruichi instantly turned away from Kisuke as he approached.

"Go away, I don't like bullies."

"But would you like a bully that wants to turn back into a friend?"

"No," but Kisuke could tell that she was trying hard not to sniff.

"Even if I believe that you're already painted with the prettiest ink in Soul Society?" she eventually turned around.

"I hate you," Yoruichi insisted at a grinning Kisuke.

"I know you do. Why don't you add some of those tears to the mixture?"

"That was the vinegar!" _it's onions that makes the tears, princes…_

"Sorry, let's forget food then," Yoruichi looked up hopefully.

"Really?"

"Really, really. How about… running?" a playful smile lit up on the princess's face.

"I'm going to show you who's the real blank page!" and in a flash, she was away.

* * *

**Oh I love YoruichixUrahara, they're so cute yet dirty at the same time (well later on anyway :S) ~ Shaari**


End file.
